westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Limited Edition Series
Last updated May 24, 2015 with series through May 22 For an introduction, please see Quest Series. List of Series * All Hallows' Eve (Oct 29 - Nov 4, 2013) * Winks and High Jinks! (Nov 5 - 11, 2013) * Free the Tree (Nov 12 - 18, 2013) * Landmark Lark (Nov 19 - 25, 2013) * Quirky Turkey (Nov 26 - Dec 2, 2013) * Mayan Mayhem (Dec 3 - 11, 2013) * Right On, Swan (Dec 12 - 16, 2013) * Castle Hassle (Dec 17 - 23, 2013) * Because Santa Clause (Dec 24 - 30, 2013) * Calendar Challenger (Dec 31, 2013 - Jan 6, 2014) * Cut a Rug (Jan 7 - 13, 2014) * Mandatory Observatory (Jan 14 - 19, 2014) * The Show Goes On (Jan 20 - 27, 2014) * Tower of the Hour (Jan 28 - Feb 4, 2014) * Brave the Cave (Feb 5 - 10, 2014) * A Kind of Love (Feb 11 - 17, 2014) * Take Heart in Heart (Feb 18 - 24, 2014) * Hunkydory Story (Feb 25 - Mar 3, 2014) * Westbound and Down (Mar 4 - 10, 2014) * Over the Rainbow (Mar 11 - 17, 2014) * Bird is the Word (Mar 18 - 24, 2014) * Storm Wranglin' (Mar 25 - 31, 2014) * Volcanic Panic (Apr 1 - 7, 2014) * Thermal Spring Fling (Apr 8 - 14, 2014) * An Axe to Grind (Apr 15 - 21, 2014) * Breakfast for Champions (Apr 22 - 28, 2014) * Blue Bovine Bash (Apr 29 - May 5, 2014) * Castle of Flowers (May 6 - 31, 2014) * Haunted and Unwanted (May 9 - 15, 2014) * Heed the Appleseed (May 13 - 19, 2014) * Travail and Set Sail (May 20 - 26, 2014) * Speak Friend and Enter (May 27 - Jun 2, 2014) * Land Shark Amusement Park (Jun 3 - 9, 2014) * Summer Solstice Solace (Jun 5 - 29, 2014) * Mystery of the Lost Supplies (Jun 10 - 16, 2014) * Impede the Stampede (Jun 17 - 23, 2014) * Fertile Turtle (Jun 24 - 30, 2014) * Now My Watch Begins (Jul 1 - 7, 2014) * Garden Fun (Jul 8 - 14, 2014) * Water For My Daughter (Jul 8 - 31, 2014) * No Pane, No Gain (Jul 15 - 21, 2014) * Eager Beaver (Jul 22 - 28, 2014) * Swing Thing (Jul 28 - Aug 4, 2014) * Ruby's Flower-to-be (Aug 1 - 7, 2014) * Camel Castle (Aug 5 - 8, 2014) * Coaster Boaster (Aug 5 - 31, 2014) * Violent Remnant (Aug 8 - 11, 2014) * Play Away! (Aug 11 - 14, 2014) * Chosen Fun (Aug 14 - 17, 2014) * The Chance For Romance (Aug 18 - 21, 2014) * Whole Totem Pole (Aug 22 - 24, 2014) * Play Away! (2) (Aug 25 - 28, 2014) * Couple's Tunnel (Aug 29 - 31, 2014) * Merry Carousel (Sept 1 - 30, 2014) * Mayan Legend (Sept 1 - 4, 2014) * Berry Bounty (Sept 5 - 7, 2014) * Aquatic Project (Sept 8 - 11, 2014) * Lemonade Made (Sept 12 - 14, 2014) * Pony Polyphony (Sept 15 - 18, 2014) * Cool Pool (Sept 19 - 21, 2014) * Peacock Talk (Sept 22 - 25, 2014) * Gator Guard (Sept 26 - 28, 2014) * Gratified By A Slide (Sept 29 - Oct 31, 2014) * High Anxiety (Sept 29 - Oct 2, 2014) * Dear Deer (Oct 1 - 3, 2014) * Crow Fiasco (Oct 6 - 9, 2014) * Fish Accomplishment (Oct 10 - 12, 2014) * Halloween Queen (Oct 13 - 16, 2014) * Host of Ghosts (Oct 17 - 19, 2014) * Haunted Jaunt (Oct 20 - 23, 2014) * Holiday Flare (Oct 23 - 26, 2014) * Sandbox Talk (Oct 27 - 30, 2014) * An Artful Table (Oct 31 - Nov 2, 2014) * Heartwarming Hearth (Nov 3 - 6, 2014) * Bring On The Skating! (Nov 4 - 30, 2014) * Hay Day (Nov 7 - 9, 2014) * Holiday Hankerings (Nov 10 - 13, 2014) * Dandy Candy (Nov 14 - 16, 2014) * Swooning Tunes (Nov 17 - 20, 2014) * Den Buildin' fer Wily Wolves (Nov 21 - 23, 2014) * Feast and Furious (Nov 26 - 28, 2014) * Geezer's Geyser (Nov 28 - 30, 2014) * Birdhouse Bonanza (Dec 2 - 5, 2014) * Two Can Sleigh (Dec 5 - 7, 2014) * Holiday Memory (Dec 5 - 31, 2014) * Pining For Pines (Dec 8 - 11, 2014) * North Pole: Journey To The Sky (Dec 11, 2014 - Jan 5, 2015) ** North Pole: Disappeared Reindeer (Dec 11, 2014 - Jan 5, 2015) *** North Pole: Crumbled Homes (Dec 11, 2014 - Jan 5, 2015) **** North Pole: Aching For Baking (Dec 11, 2014 - Jan 5, 2015) ***** North Pole: Unhappy Husky (Dec 11, 2014 - Jan 5, 2015) ****** North Pole: Christmas Success (Dec 11, 2014 - Jan 5, 2015) * Snowman to Man (Dec 12 - 14, 2014) * North Pole Postbox (Dec 15 - 18, 2014) * Holiday Hoot (Dec 19 - 21, 2014) * At First White (Dec 22 - 25, 2014) * Sled the Pack (Dec 25 - 28, 2014) * Catch Off Garden (Dec 29, 2014 - Jan 1, 2015) * Red Rose of Romance (Jan 2 - 4, 2015) * Maiden Voyage (Jan 5 - 8, 2015) * Matterhorn Madness (Jan 7 - 31, 2015) * Bona Fired King (Jan 9 - 11, 2015) * Moose Fair Lady (Jan 12 - 15, 2015) * Tub Me Tender (Jan 16 - 18, 2015) * Rink Again (Jan 19 - 23, 2015) * Lady Macbath (Jan 22 - 25, 2015) * Waltzing Westward (Jan 26 - 29, 2015) * Romantic Refuge * The Fountain-Hearted (Feb 3 - 28, 2015) * Truffle Kerfuffle * Furfect Stranger * Once Upon a Carriage * Sentimental Supper * Arch-Angelica * Crooning Achievement * Fowl Play * Brong On Sprong! * Bird of Passage (Feb 19 - 22, 2015) * Truffle in Paradise (Feb 22 - 23, 2015) * Artful Sundial (Feb 25 - 26, 2015) * My Brother's Bull-Keeper (Feb 26 - Mar 1, 2015) * A Smelly Bunny * Offspring Has Sprung * High and Dry * Windmill Thrill * Landscaping Lessons * Feast or Famished * Good As Goldtooth * Well-Gardened Secret * Snake Sorcerey * Hard To Swallow * Tough Duck * Wet 'n Wild * Second Nature * Shower Shield * Shell We Race * Heat of the Moment * Splendiferous Shrine * Noodle Kaboodle * In Your Corner * Labor of Dove * Cast A Wide Hornet * Cactus Bloom Boinanzza * Dicycle Built For Two * Dote On Goats * Trading Barbs * Fudged Sunday * Pinwheel Patch * Blow by Blow * Pasteurized and Shine * Painted Pony Predicament * Come What May (May 6 - ?) * Rootin' Tootin' Ring Toss * Boom and Bust * Tunnel Vision * Tombstone Set * Science Fair Affair * String Theory * Silver Scarecrow Seeking * Goat Grazing Grasstastrophe * Poetry in Motion (May 22 - 25, 2015) Trailsweeper Sojurns See also: Trailsweeper *Sojurn: New York (Jan 9 - 16, 2015) *Sojurn: New Orleans (Jan 16 - 23, 2015) *Sojurn: Chiricahua Mountains (Jan 22 - 30, 2015) *... More information to come ---- Return to Quest Series Category:Limited Edition (LE) Series